


From the Heart

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Paradise Hills (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Love, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Amarna sings for Uma, and for herself.
Relationships: Amarna/Uma (Paradise Hills)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash February, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 18. The Moon.

Singing words she means gives Amarna new life. It allows her to truly feel everything she feels.

The orderlies try to stop her singing these words that come from the heart, but she ignores them. This song is for Uma. Even if Uma weren’t listening tonight, she must know how Amarna feels about her. Amarna doesn’t look at Uma like a friend would. How can she when she has met someone who makes her heart flutter when she sees her? It can’t be fixed — looking at girls that way is part of why she was sent here.

So she keeps singing, savouring the last time she will sing for this audience.


End file.
